


Across the Sea

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [28]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will loves the sea at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM #28.

Will took a deep breath, inhaling the cool sea air. Nothing could compete with the sea at night beneath the gentle rocking of the Black Pearl.

Except for the sudden pressure in his trousers.

Almost nothing.

Ensuring he was alone on deck, he reached down to undo the lacings of his trousers.

As he felt his bullocks tighten, a sound behind him froze Will’s movements.

“Cap’n Jack wants you at the helm, Turner.”

Gibbs.

“Tell him I’ll be right there,” Will answered without turning around.

Flushed, but not finished, Will carefully tucked himself away, cursing the pleasure of the sea.


End file.
